1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary fixing mechanism for an interface card. In particular, this invention provides an auxiliary fixing mechanism used for fixing an interface card in a desktop PC, a PC barebone or an industrial computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motherboards use computer interface cards to communicate with peripheral devices. If they lack the interface card, such as an audio card or a network card, the CPU cannot transmit the commands to the peripherals.
There are a plurality of slots in a motherboard. The slots are called interface card slots. The interface cards that are used for increasing the functions of the computer are plugged in these interface card slots.
There are many I/O windows installed in the rear side of the housing of the computer. The interface card is installed in the I/O windows and is fixed to the I/O windows by screwing on the bracket of the interface card with a screw.
However, in some computers, the interface card is installed horizontally and cannot be fixed onto the housing by a screw due to space limitations. So, it is inconvenient for fixing the interface card onto the housing.